Unendlichkeit
by Alien.-.Banana
Summary: [TWINCEST TOKIO HOTEL] Tous les soirs, Bill veut comme Tom joue pour lui, alors il le fait. (Très court, lisez quand même!)


**Hey Du!**

**Genre : Euuh.. Song Fic ? xD **

**Disclamer : Bah ouais, ils s'appartiennent à eux même. M'enfin, moi je penche plus pour l'option Bill appartient à Tom et Tom à Bill ! /sbaaf/**

**Pairing : Bill/ Tom ! (Twincest forever ! *-*)**

**Note de l'auteur : Très court, je m'ennuis. Vous moquez pas ! u  
ENJOY ! **

Assis sur son parquet, devant la lueur de sa cheminée, Tom Kaulitz réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à toutes ses réussites, et à tous ses échecs. Au risque de paraître prétentieux, il n'en voyait pas beaucoup, des échecs. Mais il y en avait quand même, comme tout être humain. On a beau s'appeler Tom Kaulitz, être beau et séduisant, grand guitariste et adorer de million de filles, on est quand même pas parfait. Il finis son café d'une traite, se lève silencieusement et va vers sa chambre. Enfin, disons leur chambre. Il la partage avec son frère, jumeau : Bill Kaulitz. Chanteur, androgyne beau et séduisant. Bref, son jumeau. Son jumeau dont qui il est proche, beaucoup trop proche. Et, jumeau capricieux qui veut dormir avec son cher frère toutes les nuits. Son frère qui était présentement étaler sur _son_ lit avec _son _oreiller dans les mains.

« Bill... » grogna Tom, ce qui fit ouvrir un œil au brun.  
Bill se tourna, regardant son frère, visiblement dans ses pensées. Il se leva, s'approchant lentement de son jumeau, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Dis Tom... Tu veux pas jouer pour moi ? »

Tom soupira. En ce moment, Bill voulait tous le temps qu'il joue, pour lui. Il se sent plus rapprocher de son frère, en cette période de total blanc dans le groupe. Alors, Tom fit comme tout le temps, il pris sa guitare, s'asseyant sur le lit, le regard fixé sur son frère. Bill sourit et vient aussi s'asseoir à côté de lui, très près de lui.  
« Je joue quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Unendlichkeit » chuchota Bill, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Tom s'indigna : « Bill ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pa-

- Tait toi et joue ! » grogna Bill.

Son frère soupira, se mit donc à jouer les premières notes, sous le regard de Bill, qui, pris d'une envie soudaine, chanta, en parfaite harmonie avec son jumeau.

**« Die Wärme trägt uns bis in die Unendlichkeit**  
**Alles treibt an uns vorbei**  
**Im Mondlicht sind nur noch wir zwei**  
_La chaleur nous porte jusqu'à l'infini__  
__Tout nous guide__  
__A la lumière de la lune, il n'y a plus que nous deux »_

Tom était complètement bercé par le son de la voix de Bill, ayant du mal à se concentrer sur ses notes.

« **Die Unendlichkeit ist nicht mehr weit**  
**Die Unendlichkeit ist jetzt nicht mehr weit**  
_L'infini n'est plus très loin__  
__L'infini n'est maintenant plus très loin_

La voix de Bill n'était plus qu'un murmure, il se leva, enlevant la guitare des mains de son frère et la posa par terre, continuant de chanter

**Die nächste Ewigkeit ist an der Zeit**  
**Für immer ist alles was uns bleibt**  
**Durch den Horizont am Himmel vorbei**  
_Une nouvelle éternité arrive__  
__Pour toujours est tout ce qu'il nous reste__  
__A travers l'horizon, en frôlant le ciel. »_

« **Die Unendlichkeit ist nicht mehr weit**  
**Die Unendlichkeit ist jetzt nicht mehr weit**  
**Die Unendlichkeit ist nicht mehr weit**  
**Die Unendlichkeit ist jetzt nicht mehr weit**  
_L'infini n'est plus très loin__  
__L'infini n'est maintenant plus très loin__  
__Oui l'infini n'est plus très loin__  
__Oui l'infini »_

C'est au creux de l'oreille de Tom que Bill finis sa chanson, sa voix triste à en mourir.  
**Die Unendlichkeit...**

Des fois, cette confiance indéfinissable pour son frère le dégoûte. Ils s'adorent, ils s'aiment. Plus que tout. Plus que la raison ne l'autorise. Plus que leur lien gémellaire le permet. Cette attirance lui fait peur, mais dès que Tom est présent, tout s'envole. Et comme à chaque fois, comme chaque nuits, ils font l'amour. Passionnément, plonger dans cet interdis divin, cette chose qu'ils ne doit pas faire. Mais, comme un acte de rébellion, ils le font. Juste pour eux, et pour prouver au monde qu'ils s'aiment, plus que personne.

**Die Unendilichkeit.**


End file.
